Go from me
by ladyalucard15
Summary: Kenichi, Kenichi ¿Que acaso no lo entiendes? Lo que no quieras darme lo tendré por la fuerza... Ryuto/Kenichi non-con Ranted-M para proximos capitulos.


Titulo: Go from me

-Palabras (Según el Word, sin notas y solo este cap):911

Resumen: Kenichi, Kenichi ¿Que acaso no lo entiendes? Lo que no quieras darme lo tendré por la fuerza...(Ryuuto/Kenichi non-con)

Disclaimer: Kenichi no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tanimoto y ahora de Ryuuto, ah! Y de su respectivo autor, no me pertenece o habría toneladas de yaoi, creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Notas:Simplemente, no me maten por esto, no podía resistirme.

Advertencia: Ademas de ser un non-con, muy gráfico en los próximos caps(Kenichi va a ser obligado a lo que no quiere, ¿me entiende?) Esto es YAOI, es decir relación chico con chico. Si no le gusta dele clic al botón de atrás que está arriba y absténgase de comentar algo en contra del género, eso es infantil. Pero si por el contrario te agrada puede seguir leyendo. No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste(Mmm, tomate), eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque o darme un discurso de porque el yaoi es una asquerosidad y que no es normal, ya conozco ese cuento de memoria y si usted esta en contra ni siquiera hubiese entrado aquí, si esta demasiado ansioso por escribirlo entonces tómese un té de tilo para calmarse, dese la vuelta y no comente nada, que sencillamente no me interesa.

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La apacible noche, con su firmamento azul profundo, estrellas tintineantes, la blanca luna.

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche.

El parque estaba en soledad, dada la hora.

No había nadie allí, por supuesto, excepto por el moreno que se balanceaba en el columpio.

Y, si hubiese alguien allí, lo que mas llamaba la atención de él en esos momentos eran los vendajes que iban de aquí para allá en su cabeza, manos, y que sobresalían por debajo de su ropa.

También lo sería el hecho de que se sentía triste, y lo hacia notar en sus facciones.

Había un extraño desbrillo en aquellos ojos chocolates.

El columpio chirriaba con cada movimiento, y el suelo de piedritas se quejaban bajo sus zapatos.

¿Que pensaba?

Bueno, el pensaba en muchas cosas en esos momentos, factores que no parecían tener relación entre si pero que juntos eran la causa de que hubiese huido de Ryozampaku esa noche, de haber venido a este parque en especifico, vistiendo nada mas que una camiseta y pantalones que no hacían mucho por cubrirlo del frió. El pensaba...

Pensaba en Ryuuto.

Aquel que había sido su amigo, uno de los pocos. No podía concebir en su mente el haberlo olvidado todos estos años.

Y cuando por fin se reencontraron, la semilla de la discordia entre ambos ya había crecido, solo que él no se había dado cuenta.

Recordando aquella furia, los golpes que llovían en su dirección, el no poder defenderse, esa mirada de odio que le hizo estremecer. El sentirse reducido por él.

Todo había ocurrido allí, en ese mismo parque.

-Ryuuto...-Susurro al aire, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Un frió viento paso, haciendo temblar las hojas de los arboles junto a su cuerpo.

Segundos de silencio, roto nada mas que por el crujir de las ramas.

Silencio.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-Una voz cruel se hizo oír, junto al sonido de unos pasos acercándose.

Kenichi abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer la voz, y levanto la cara con rapidez, solo para confirmar sus sospechas.

El blanco traje, los lustrosos zapatos, el cabello violeta revuelto y los ojos afilados tras las gafas.

Era...

-Ryuuto...-Dijo al aire inconscientemente, se veía sorprendido, como un niño al que acaban de encontrar con la mano metida en el tarro de galletas y la cara llena de migajas, sin saber que decir.

¿Pero que hacia allí?

-¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunto de manera brusca, un tono que nunca pensó oír de si mismo hasta ese momento, y rápidamente se levanto de donde estaba para hacer frente a Ryuuto.

El pelivioleta le vio seriamente antes de empezar a reír, tal vez por la forma grosera con que había sido hecha la pregunta, o tal vez al verle tomando posición de batalla, después de todo, por donde se viese el tenia las de ganar; en especial ahora que el moreno se encontraba lastimado y débil por su lucha de hace unos días.

-¿Estas retándome?-Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tal vez debería enseñarte nuevamente tu puesto ahora, y la gran desventaja que tienes contra mi en estos momentos. Ahora que no tienes a nadie que se meta en medio-Se refería a Miu, pensó el moreno.

El pelivioleta empezó a avanzar en su dirección, acercándose a cada paso que daba, y por alguna razón, Kenichi no podía moverse. Era como si se hubiese congelado por las palabras o los recuerdos.

De repente, una mano se vio envuelta en su cintura, junto a otra que le extendía brazo por encima de un hombro ajeno, y un amplio pecho inclinaba el suyo hacia atrás.

De un momento a otro, el rostro de Ryuuto se hallaba a centímetros del suyo.

¿Qué...?

El rostro de Kenichi no podía verse mas sorprendido por la comprometedora posición, y por la forma en que el cuerpo del otro parecía hacerle sombra al suyo, de cara a la luna.

-Yo gane Kenichi, iba a esperar a destruir tu pequeño grupito para hacer esto...-Las palabras del pelivioleta llenaron el aire, y su aliento caliente choco con su mejilla. Y sus palabras le hicieron enfurecer de rabia.

-...Pero, creo que es hora de reclamar mi mayor premio-Kenichi se pregunto por unos instantes a que se refería, cuando sus labios se hallaron de repente siendo presionados por otros.

Ryuuto le estaba besando.

¿Qué...?

Y los dos tenían la boca abierta.

Abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo la presión de una lengua tratando de forzarse entre sus labios, y comenzó a forcejear contra el otro con la mano que aun tenia libre, su mano lastimada.

-¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo?-Pregunto el moreno cuando se vio técnicamente libre del forzado beso, observando con ojos furiosos a la cara del mas alto.

Gran error.

El pelivioleta no hizo mas que fruncir el ceño al ver roto el contacto, por lo que también con su mano libre tomo aquella que se interponía en su camino y la dobló a una posición innatural, a lo que el moreno solo pudo gritar de dolor y apretar sus ojos.

Ryuuto sonrió perversamente ante el cambio en su facciones, antes de obligarlo caminar en retroceso adonde no sabia, aun lastimando su mano.

Solo fue hasta que sintió la corteza de un árbol raspando en contra de su camisa que se hizo una idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y mas por las palabras del pelivioleta.

-Kenichi, Kenichi ¿Que acaso no lo entiendes? Lo que no quieras darme lo tendré por la fuerza...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuara gente...

Si pueden darme ideas, las recibiré con gusto, necesito su apoyo con esto!.

La retroalimentación es amor, por favor no me maten de hambre y denle clic al sexy botoncito de ahí abajo.


End file.
